


Amore in Pastel

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Fanny [3]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nude portraiture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Fanny draws Giac in the nude.





	Amore in Pastel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaigeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/gifts).



> One could consider this as taking place after The Wooing/Bedding of Fanny Price.
> 
> For LadyPaigeC, who prompted "Giac x Fanny "Paint Me" [Fanny drawing Giac in the nude]" from [this list](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/170980680030/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) of prompts.
> 
> If you see anything else you'd like for Giac x Fanny, feel free to prompt me in the comments or over on tumblr!

Fanny tilted her head as she peered down at her husband reclining on a pillow, clad only in his breeches, his fingers laced together behind his head. She’d always thought Giacomo handsome, no question, but while they discussed something or other, leaning on her hand and her legs curled beneath her, the current topic quite forgotten to her, she found him particularly picturesque in the glow of the candlelight. 

“Fanny? What’s on your mind?” He reached for her free hand.

She blushed. “Nothing.”

He kissed her knuckles and laced their fingers together. “Oh. You were staring. Something was definitely on your mind.”

She giggled. “Not like that. I’ll be back soon.”

“Not soon enough,” he called after her. Giacomo wondered what she was up to this time. She came up with little plans every now and again, little games they would play. He loved that about her, her creativity.

Two and a half years into their marriage, and he still felt as if they lived in a dream. Every day he waited for her to wake up and realize she deserved better than him, but she hadn’t yet. He'd made it his duty to let her know how much he adored her at every turn.

He chuckled to himself. She said she wasn’t thinking of moving into pleasurable territory, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find him breechless upon her return. He pulled off the garment and tossed it across the room and lounged on his side.

Shortly, Fanny returned with her sketch pad and pastels, the set he'd given her for Christmas. She'd used them often, so it was no surprise she was up for a bit of sketching.  


He grinned even wider. “Looks like I made the right choice.”

She froze in the doorway, her eyes traveling across his form, and her cheeks turned pink.

He also loved that about her, how she still possessed a bit of modesty and shyness. 

She giggled. “I did want to draw you, yes.”

“Shall I cover my member for you?”

She pulled a chair towards the bed. “No, you don’t have to.”

He smirked. Shy she may have been, but innocent she was not. She’d had her way with his member plenty of times by now. He also loved watching her work, her eyes moving slightly as she studied him, her brow furrowing in intense concentration at times. He was utterly mesmerized. 

And then his leg cramped. He inhaled sharply after he tried to adjust it slightly.

“I’m sorry you’re having to sit so still.”

He bit back a groan and flexed his toes. “It’ll be worth it.”

“I’m almost finished.”

“Take your time, love.”

She raised an eyebrow and met his eyes. “Giacomo, don’t be such a man about it. I was going to say, I’ll massage you when I’m finished, but I suppose since it’s not serious, you don’t really need that.”

“Oh, this is  _ awful,” _ he whined. “My leg is cramped, Fanny.”

She laughed. “Thought as much. You can move if you like.”

“Can I come see?”

“I’ll come show you when I’m done.”

_ “Fiiiine,” _ he whined again. He laid back on the quilt with a huff. After a few moments, the mattress dipped near him.

Fanny curled up into his side and held up the paper for him to examine. “What do you think?”

“Look at that handsome man you married, Fanny. He's  _ gorgeous.”  _ He pressed a kiss to her flaxen curls.

She patted his chest. “Yes, and I hear his leg is cramped, so if he will turn over, I'll take care of him.”

“Gladly.”

She patted his bum as she straddled his hips and faced his feet.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” His muscles relaxed as her fingers danced over his skin.

“A few times, yes.”

“Do you ever tire of me saying that so much? Do you find me ridiculous for having such strong feelings?”

She leaned over and kissed the back of his knee. “Never. Because I do, too.”

“You’re still happy with me?”

“Of course I am. Are you with me?”

“Yes.”

“Is everything alright, Giacomo?”

“Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am. I was never meant to be this happy. I keep expecting to wake up and find this was all a dream and you vanished from sight.”

She turned her body and laid on his back, her fingers stroking his bare sides. She whispered in his ear, “Do you believe right now?” She kissed his neck and shoulder.

“My member is believing something, that’s for sure. It’d like to believe in you. Literally.”

She giggled and pulled off her shift. “My insatiable husband. Turn over, dear.”


End file.
